Take A Chance, Take My Hand
by lifeisshort-sotalkfast
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray has finally turned eighteen and is off to college. She's going to live with Rachel Berry: her five-years-older family friend who she's been crushing on since puberty. She's hoping the time spent together alone in the city will finally get Rachel to shed the view of her as "little Q" and open her up to the grown women she's become. . .
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello, I'm still new to writing fanfics so any constructive criticism you got, I'll gladly take. :) I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

**Warning: **Rachel is twenty-three in this fic and Quinn just turned eighteen. So there is a five-year age difference between the two. Just letting you know in case that bothers some folks. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. So, you know, please don't sue me.

**Summary:** AU. Quinn Fabray has finally turned eighteen and is off to college and is going to live with Rachel Berry. Her five-years-older family friend who she's been crushing on since puberty. She's hoping the time spent together alone in the city will finally get Rachel to shed the view of her as "little Q" and open her up to the grown women she's become.

Enjoy,

Lifeisshort-sotalkfast

Also, if you have a tumblr follow me. Fanfiction keeps deleting my link on here, but there's one up on my bio page. :)

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"I can't believe you're eighteen," Rachel Berry shouted as she swept in Quinn's room with a bright smile. Her eyes softened and calmed considerably when she caught sight of the beautiful blonde sitting on the window seal. "Hey," she said walking toward her. She wrapped her arms loosely around Quinn's neck and placed a sweet peck on her head as she followed the blonde's eye line. "Why are you swimming in your head instead of enjoying the excitement that today brings?"

Quinn Fabray, birthday girl, finally turned to acknowledge her older friend and smiled serenely. "My head is pretty exciting today too."

Rachel's smile broadened. "I don't doubt that. Someday you'll have to let me in and see for myself."

Quinn's smile dimmed. "It'll overwhelm you."

"Then guide me." Rachel told her simply.

"Another day." Quinn bargained. _When she's not such a coward._

"Deal." Rachel grabbed her hand and led her off the window seal and towards the door. "I did not travel from New York to Lima, Ohio for your birthday to not even see you enjoy it."

"I thought you came back because you missed your dads too much to spend another summer away," Quinn teased allowing the shorter girl to pull her toward the party outside.

Rachel stopped just before the door leading to the backyard and turned with a grin. "That was said to make them feel better. As if I'd miss my little Q's journey into adulthood. I feel so old," she laughed, swinging the backdoor open and walking outside.

_Oh, how quickly good feelings vanish. _

"You're only twenty-three, Rach. Hardly old."

"No," Rachel agreed easily. "But when I see how grownup you are, and think about when you were nine-years-old begging me to stay up late with you so you could watch your favorite Christmas movie; I sure feel it."

"Gross, Rachel, you're sounding like my mom," Quinn told her while glancing at said woman. Her mother was doing the Macarena with Rachel's father, Leroy. "Who apparently thinks it's okay to do _that_ dance at an eighteen-year-old's party."

"What?" Rachel turned around and laughed at the sight that greeted her. "Get it, Judy! Go, dad!" Both persons gave a smile and thumbs up before continuing their dance. "I'm taking that as a compliment," Rachel told her continuing their previous conversation.

"Then I must have said it wrong," she quipped earning a laugh.

"I'll be your pretend mom and I'll be super over-protective when some hot guy or girl tries to hit on you." Rachel slipped her arm through Quinn's leading her to the snack table.

Quinn frowned at the mental picture and fought a shudder. "No."

Rachel grinned and pretended to think. "Alright, I'll be your big sister then. I'll be hip and cool and all your suitors will love me." Again, she shook her head in the negative and Rachel pouted. "Why not?"

Quinn gave her a faux disappointed look. "There's a height requirement to be a Fabray that you unfortunately do not meet."

"This adult version of you is a bit of an asshole," Rachel told her.

Before Quinn could answer another voice came up from behind her. "Rachel Berry. Is that the type of language for a lady?"

Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn saw her transform from a confidant twenty-three-year-old to a sheepish ten-year-old. "Sorry, Russell."

Russell came up from behind Quinn and pulled her into a side-hug. "Just don't corrupt my little girl when she heads off with you for school."

"I would never," Rachel promised. "In fact, I won't let anyone even think about dating her unless they meet the Rachel Berry approval."

Russell laughed, squeezing Quinn closer. "And that's exactly why I thought it'd be better for Quinn to move in with you instead of living on campus."

Rachel squealed at the reminder. "I'm so excited to have her living with me. My apartment can get lonely being by myself. And," she continued. "I'll be able to better protect her if old perverts try to take advantage."

Quinn scrunched her face up in annoyance. "I'm not a little girl. Or, an idiot," she mumbled as an afterthought.

Both ignored her and Quinn slipped out of her father's hold and looked at them both. "Since you two seem to enjoy talking about me like I'm not here – I'm going to go."

Rachel gave her a charming smile and her father gave a slight nod in dismissal. Quinn rolled her eyes at the two and walked further away from the party toward a slightly isolated tree in the yard. She leaned against it with a huff as she kept thinking about the sweet torture living with Rachel was going to be like: catching little snippets of her half-dressed as she went from the bathroom to her room, waking up every morning to her singing. Her thoughts took a downward spiral as her realistic side kicked in and suddenly thoughts of walking in on her and her boyfriend making out on the couch, and hearing their disgusting sex-life through the thin walls, filled her head.

_Fuck!_

She should've just gone to Yale instead of Columbia. Maybe she would've met some nice guy or girl there and finally gotten over Rachel. For all she knew, she would've found someone she could spend the rest of her life with at Yale and actually be happy. _But, no._ Her mom had to mention going to Columbia would mean getting to live with Rachel in the city and how could Quinn have possibly turned that down.

A shadowed materialized over her and Quinn looked up to see the source of all her troubles standing above her with a frown. "Why do you keep leaving your party?" Rachel sat beside her and turned to her expectantly. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing," Quinn said. "Just keep thinking about college."

"Having second thoughts about Columbia?"

"No." _Yes, but not for the reasons you think._

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked concerned. "Let me swim in that head of yours."

Quinn smiled at the familiar routine. "You'll drown."

"Not if you're there to guide me." Rachel countered accordingly.

Quinn smiled, but said nothing else and Rachel allowed her the peace to roam her mind freely. Knowing sometimes the blonde just enjoyed living in her head rather than the real world. It was quiet as Quinn worked through her thoughts and Rachel took the time to study the younger girl. She couldn't help, but compare her to her older sister during these moments of silence.

Frannie Fabray was a year older than Rachel and they were best friends. They even shared a drunken kiss at a party during spin-the-bottle. It was her first girl-on-girl kiss and it introduced her to the prospect of dating women. She thought it would've led to somewhere, but Frannie never mentioned it again and Rachel wasn't secure enough to bring it up on her own. They stayed best friends up until Frannie went off to college and left Rachel, and everyone else, in the dust. She couldn't deny that it hurt, but she got over it and now she only looks back on it as a friendship she would always remember and cherish.

Though the two Fabrays shared some physical qualities like the blonde hair and pale complexion; they mostly differed. Frannie had blue eyes from her mother, while Quinn inherited her father's hazel. And where Frannie's face was always warm and welcoming; Quinn's could be cold and calculating. Their personalities differed the most with Quinn coming off as the more mature of the two.

Frannie always had a fun, reckless, and free-spirited personality that Rachel could never deny. Quinn, however, possesses a more charming, aloof, and a bit of a domineering personality that would, at times, stir feelings in Rachel that aren't appropriate given their age difference.

"Do you think everything happens for a reason?"

Rachel startled when Quinn spoke, feeling a bit awkward at the turn her thoughts had taken. She shook her head to clear her mind. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering if I made a mistake choosing Columbia over Yale," she answered thoughtfully.

"Education-wise?" Because Rachel still didn't understand why Quinn chose Columbia over Yale. She knew Columbia was a prestigious school, but it's _Yale_. Who turns down _Yale_?

"No." Quinn shook her head still seemingly lost in her own mind. "If I didn't think Columbia would provide a decent education I wouldn't have even bothered applying. I'm just worried that the reason I chose Columbia over Yale is stupid and unrealistic."

"You won't tell me this reason, will you?" Quinn only smiled and shook her head. Rachel guessed it was probably a child fantasy that Quinn was embarrassed to reveal. Not that she would ever judge. She's been dreaming of stardom since she was old enough to know what it meant and look at her now. She's starring in her first Broadway production as an actual lead.

"Speaking from experience, I think if you still believe in this reason then you shouldn't let fear keep you from trying to reach it."

Quinn narrowed her gaze and picked at the grass around her as she mulled over Rachel's words. "Even if that reason is an impossible fantasy?"

"I believe anything is possible and nothing is untouchable. It's kind of my thing," Rachel winked.

"Gold stars are your thing," Quinn corrected unconsciously.

Rachel bit her lip. "That too. But this is about you, so ask yourself if the reason you chose Columbia still applies and if it's worth turning down Yale."

Quinn finally turned her eyes to Rachel and after a moment gave her a blinding smile. "It's worth everything." Her tone softened lovingly as she reached over and pulled Rachel into her side. "I'm really glad you're in my life, Rach."

"So am I." She said softly, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. Her mind wandered to her previous thoughts and her arms went around Quinn's waste as if is to reinforce her statement. She knew it was selfish and wrong, but if Rachel was allowed to only share her life with one Fabray; she was glad it was Frannie who left.


	2. Goodbye, Lima Hello, New York

_**Author's Note:** _I just want to start off by saying thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They meant so much. Thank you. I forgot to mention on the other author's note before that I'll probably be updating every week, or other week depending on how busy I am. My tumblr is lifeisshort - - sotalkfast (without the spaces so basically lifeisshort-sotalkfast with an added dash in the middle. Go ask me questions or something).

**Warning: **Rachel is twenty-three in this fic and Quinn just turned eighteen. So there is a five-year age difference between the two. Just letting you know in case that bothers some folks. :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"I am unwritten/_

_Can't read my mind/_

_I'm undefined/_

_I'm just beginning/_

_The pen's in my hand/_

_Ending unplanned"_

Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Quinn shifted the weight on her legs back and forth as she took in her childhood bedroom from the door. It looked plain and so different after packing most of her things for the move. She walked to her bed and sat on it. After a moment, she threw herself back with a frown. It already felt different.

"Feeling the college jitters?"

She turned to the voice and smiled. "Just a little bit," she admitted.

Judy walked further into the room, feeling a mixture of pride and sadness for her youngest' departure as she gave her a watery smile. "Don't worry. You'll be so occupied with your new surroundings; you'll forget all about missing you're small town family."

Quinn sat up and stared at the floor. "I'm not Frannie, mom." She said softly. Her older sister left for college when Quinn was twelve and they hardly ever heard from her other than a postcard every now and again from whatever city she decided to occupy for a year or less. Not that she missed her or anything. When Frannie left, Quinn practically threw a party.

She was the older, taller, and prettier one of the Fabray sisters. She was the one everyone wanted to befriend and they gravitated to her like moths to a flame. She was reckless and fun and everything Quinn never was. But that didn't really bother her as much as her relationship with Rachel did. She was only a year older than Rachel and the relationship they shared showed it. She had the relationship with Rachel that Quinn dreamed of. Rumors constantly swirled about them. How they whispered a little too close, hugged a little too long, and touched just a little too much.

When Frannie announced that she wanted to go to a college in California, far from New York and Rachel, Quinn became her number one supporter. Defending Frannie's choice in disguise as sisterly love. When the summer came to an end and Frannie packed her bags and left leaving everyone without so much as a tear goodbye; Quinn had no regrets.

Judy pulled her into her side. "I'm so glad at least one of my girls knows the importance of family." She said making Quinn feel a pang of guilt for her earlier thoughts. But then she remembered her sister was a selfish bitch who chose not to remain in close contact with the family and all guilty feelings vanished.

"I'm going to miss you, mom." She really did have no idea what she was going to do without her. It was her mom that pulled her through her worse sprouts of depression whenever Rachel brought home a new guy. Even if Judy thought she was only crying over a new boy at school.

"I'm only a phone call away," Judy comforted.

A phone call is too far is what Quinn wanted to say, but she didn't really want to send her mother – or worse, herself – into a sobbing fit so instead she settled for a simple smile and a whispered thank you when she hugged her.

* * *

"Don't worry, Russell, I won't let an old pervert corrupt Quinn," Rachel assured for what felt like the thousandth time as they waited to board their train.

"Dad, quit bothering her before she revokes her invitation to let me stay with her," Quinn said getting annoyed with her dad's pestering. She loved him and a part of her was warmed seeing his obvious worry for her, but that part was getting smaller and smaller the longer he spoke. "And I'm not an idiot that's going to wander off with the first New Yorker I see," she grumbled angrily.

"I know you're not an idiot, Quinn. You wouldn't be a Fabray if you were," her father said. Quinn frowned wondering if she should be insulted or not. Knowing her dad, she was going with the former.

"Thanks," she said flatly.

"_Now boarding train 315 for New York City. Again, train 315 is now boarding for New York City."_

"Oh, that's us," Rachel said, picking up her carryon bag from off the floor, shouldering it. She hugged her fathers goodbye and laughed when they refused to let go.

Quinn hugged her mother first and shushed her when she began crying. "I'll call when I get there," she promised. Her mother nodded and stepped back so she could hug her father next.

Russell didn't move and the two stared at each other before he finally gave her a soft smile and opened his arms. "Be good. Make the Fabray name proud," he told her before letting her go.

Quinn smiled not taking the quick and reserved hug to heart knowing it was just the Fabray way. No need to give people a show by being crying messes in public. The Berries didn't seem to have that reservation as they held each other like Rachel was heading to war. Quinn raised her brows at the scene and looked to her parents to see them having the same reaction as she. Well, at least she knew where she got it from.

"Quinn," Hiram called over, waving his arms around for a hug. Quinn sighed, resigning herself to an embarrassing display of affection from the older man. "I'm going to miss you so much. It's like sending another daughter off."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the man feeling touched. She saw Rachel wrap Judy into a hug and somehow got Russell to give her one too. She engaged them in a quick conversation while Quinn got pulled into another hug by Leroy.

"I know you're more mature than many girls your age so I'm not worried," he said smiling. "But we both know Rachel's heart gets ahead of her sometimes so," he paused, placing his hands on her arms. His eyes scanned her face and she wondered what he was looking for. "Just . . . take care of her for us, alright?"

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion wondering why Leroy was getting so emotional over the request. She's been told to take care of Rachel before, but it was usually said jokingly or addressed to the both of them. Maybe it was because she was older now and she was finally being addressed as an adult rather than a little girl. Whatever the reason, Quinn took the request serious and replied in earnest. "I won't let anything happen to her," she promised.

"I don't doubt you," he replied, then winked lightening up the mood.

"Okay, we really have to go," Rachel interrupted. "The train's going to leave without us," she joked, giving a quick kiss to both her fathers' cheeks as she pushed her way through the crowd to board.

_This is it_, Quinn thought, feeling her stomach flutter; the start of the rest of her adult life. She gave her parents and the Berries a quick wave goodbye as she followed Rachel onto the train. The two quickly found their seat and – after a small squabble – Quinn claimed the window seat.

* * *

"That comment about me barely making it out of the booster seat hurt," Rachel said later, sitting with a pout on her face and arms crossed.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm sorry. I got into the moment."

"I'm not even that short," she continued, indignantly. "I'm five-foot-two. Way over the height requirement to get out of the booster seat."

"I know," Quinn soothed, fighting a smile.

Rachel eyed her before smacking her on the arm. "Jerk," she said as she rubbed the arm she hit in apology. Quinn smiled and leaned her head against the window, feeling content.

It was a few minutes later, when Rachel brought up the conversation Quinn had with Leroy. "What did my dad tell you before we left?"

"Leroy," she asked.

"Yeah. It looked like a serious talk."

Quinn opened her mouth with all intentions of telling the truth, but for some reason she couldn't shake that Leroy's word had another meaning and so she lied. "He just told me to call him if you be mean to me."

Rachel gasped dramatically, earning quite a few stares from fellow passengers. "_You're_ mean to _me_! You've called me Elf every Christmas since you grew taller than me," she whined.

Quinn's shoulders shook in silent laughter as she leaned her head against the window. The train ride continued on this way with the two joking and laughing through the entire journey.

* * *

Quinn stood on the platform of Grand Central Station and took in the sight. It was loud and crowded and so different from Lima, Ohio. Her eyes scanned the people rushing around on their phones only paying attention to themselves; unconcerned about the lives of the people surrounding them. No one was watching people, judging, they didn't even glance at the others surrounding them; each too caught up in their own lives to care about someone else's.

_It was perfect._

"Welcome to New York City," Rachel voiced from behind her. Quinn looked at her and she smiled. "Different, isn't it?"

Quinn gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah. It's more . . . private."

"You're not in Lima anymore," Rachel laughed. "C'mon," she slipped her arm through Quinn's and pulled her along. "Let's get our bags and we'll drop them off at my apartment before I show you around the Big Apple."

Quinn couldn't wait.

_Goodbye, Lima. Hello, New York._


	3. The First of Many Mornings

A/N: Sorry, for the longer time-span between updates. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean a lot. I hope you all enjoy and please review. :)

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of beeping garbage trucks backing up Fifth Avenue and the horns of impatient drivers as they tried to rush to work. She gave a low groan, settling deeper into her pillow as she tried ignoring the outside world in favor of more sleep.

Rachel's loft was located seven stories above the streets and Quinn still couldn't block out the noise coming from outside. It was another difference that New York had with Lima, Ohio. Quinn groaned again and tried turning into another position in hopes of sleeping better, but realized she couldn't. She froze, wide-eyed, as her mind finally grew conscious of the weight on her back.

_Rachel._

_Oh, shit. She was sharing a bed with Rachel._

Quinn immediately tried to calm her racing heart as last night's events rushed through her mind. After they got off the plane, Rachel took her to her loft where they got settled and put their stuff away then Rachel showed her around her two bedroom, two bathroom apartment. She remembered being awed at the hardwood flooring that covered the entire apartment and the walk-in closets and the large windows. She especially loved when Rachel took her to the roof and showed her the view from there. Everything was new and exciting and Quinn fell just a little bit more in love with the city.

When they finally left the apartment, Rachel took her through Time Square and then, of course, gave her the tour through Broadway. Which was Quinn's favorite part of the day because Rachel's entire body lit up with excitement as she talked about the ins and outs of Broadway theatre. She even took Quinn inside the theatre of the show she's starring in and – because it's Rachel Barbra Berry – she gave Quinn a private performance of her character's solo. Quinn was enthralled and wasn't the least bit embarrassed when she stood and gave Rachel a standing ovation.

It was nighttime when they finally made it back to the apartment and Quinn had bid Rachel a goodnight and went into her new room to sleep.

_Oh, yeah. _

Rachel had come to her room shortly after with her pillow and blanket declaring a sleepover because _the first night away from family is always the worst_.

Quinn was only wearing black boy-shorts and a matching undershirt when she went to bed; thinking she'd be sleeping alone. If she knew Rachel was joining her, she probably would have invested in some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Instead she spent the entire night stiff; afraid if she attempted to move she'd somehow start spooning Rachel in her sleep. That would explain why she's still _so fucking tired_.

Well, now there was no chance of her going back to sleep. Not when she can feel Rachel's body moving on-top of her as she shifts restlessly in her sleep. Quinn bit her lip and prayed that the sweet torture would both stop – and never stop – as she felt the smooth expanse of Rachel's leg slide deliciously up her own thigh and up her back as Rachel curled her leg into herself. She let out a sleepy moan and once again shifted.

Quinn's eyes fluttered close before snapping back open. _Fuck no_. She is not some horny little tween just hitting puberty that can't control her fucking libido. She's Quinn Fabray dammit; she grew up in a house where suppressing ones desires was second-nature. With that little pep-talk, she painfully and slowly shuffled out from under Rachel until she was standing on cold hardwood floors freezing her ass off.

_Wonderful._

Quinn's eyes raked Rachel's form; the brunette was wearing her own black boy-shorts, but instead of an undershirt she wore a grey t-shirt. When Rachel once again shifted, Quinn snapped out of her enthrallment and went to the bathroom – feeling perverted.

She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself up amongst other things. With a calming breath, she began her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day. She didn't like staying in her pajamas for longer than twenty minutes after she woke up. It was a side-effect of living with Russell Fabray: _if you want the world to respect you, Quinn, you need to look respectable._

Quinn walked back inside her room, feeling it safer to simply ignore Rachel's still sleeping form, and went to her closet to pick her clothes for the day. Rachel told her she was planning to introduce her to some of her friends today, but didn't say where they'd be meeting up. Deciding she couldn't really go wrong with dark-blue skinny jeans, black knee-length boots, and a grey blouse; she got dressed, foregoing the boots.

* * *

"What time did you get up," Rachel mumbled sleepily a few hours later as she walked into the living room with blurry eyes. She rubbed at them sleepily and then curled up on the couch. "What time is it?"

Quinn smiled: charmed. "It's close to eleven. I haven't been up long," she lied. She's been up since six in morning.

Rachel stretched; arching her back and making her t-shirt ride up. Quinn quickly averted her eyes. "You're a liar," Rachel said when she finished yawning. "I never met a Fabray that wasn't up before eight. Frannie was the same way. I don't how she did it with all her partying, but she was never in bed after eight." It was said somewhat wistfully and Quinn fought to keep her eyes from rolling.

She hated when Rachel compared her to Frannie. She already got it enough from her parents. She didn't need to hear Rachel too.

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "You don't like that, do you?" she said quietly, almost sadly.

Quinn arched a brow. "What?"

"Being compared to your sister," she said, and then frowned as she remembered something. "Frannie would hate it too," she mumbled to herself.

Quinn perked up. "You compared Frannie to me," she asked and tried to keep her voice from sounding too happy.

"All the time," Rachel said absentmindedly. "You guys act so similar it's a little scary," she laughed. Quinn said nothing and Rachel stood up, ruffling Quinn's hair as she passed her. "I'm going to cook us some breakfast. I only have vegan-friendly foods, though. Did you eat already," she asked, going to the kitchen.

Quinn shook her head. "I was busy calling my parents and my mom kept me on the phone for a while so I thought I'd wait for you to wake up before making anything."

"How was she?" she asked as she tip-toed, trying to reach the highest cabinet for a pan.

"She was good," Quinn said, coming up from behind her and grabbing the pan from the shelf easily. Rachel huffed and ignored the blonde's smug smile. She grabbed things from the fridge and set it all out on the counter.

"You didn't tell them any lies did you," she questioned suspiciously.

Quinn pushed herself up on the edge of the counter to sit comfortably as she watched Rachel cook. "You mean, telling them about the rave club you took me too yesterday? I might have let it slip," she shrugged. "Sorry."

Rachel whirled around, spatula in hand. "Quinn Fabray," she chastised. She then looked her over with a dubious expression. "Why are you dressed so early?"

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. "Because, some of us like to start off the day fresh and dressed," she answered and then frowned._ Did she seriously just quote her father?_

Rachel shook her head with a small chuckle. "Well, we won't be going out 'till later because all of my friends like to start off their days like slobs." Rachel eyed her again. "Why are you dressed like _that_?"

Quinn frowned and looked herself over. "Like how?"

"Like, you're going to go around breaking hearts tonight."

Quinn smiled, unable to ignore the opportunity. "Are you scared I'm going to break your heart, Rachel?"

The brunette faltered and nearly dropped the pancake when she went to flip it. She laughed quietly and focused on her task. When the air was suddenly filled with a tense silence Quinn bit her lip and began fidgeting, inwardly cursing herself.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I don't really think sometimes when I say things."

Rachel gave her a small smile that looked forced. "It's alright, Quinn. You're _young_; you don't have a filter, yet." The joke was flat and Quinn didn't even bother forcing a laugh.

She wanted to disagree, but knew it would only cause Rachel to tense up further. So with a small sigh, she looked away. She wondered how long Rachel was going to stick to this idea of her being some innocent little kid because it was getting old fast. Quinn looked back at the diva, flipping pancakes and oblivious to the eyes on her, and smiled softly.

_God, help her if the older girl never opens her eyes._


	4. First Meetings

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I really wanted to get this out before Thanksgiving Break and didn't proofread as thoroughly as I usually do. Thank you all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means so much! Thank you! Please continue to review and those who haven't - will you consider doing it? :) Again, thank you all and enjoy your Holiday break!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn followed Rachel through the streets of New York silently. They hadn't really talked since the awkward breakfast they shared and the blonde was getting antsy. Deciding to just bite the bullet, Quinn grabbed the brunettes arm and pulled her to a stop. Rachel watched her in confusion as Quinn led them to the side so they won't be getting constantly bumped into.

"Are we good," she asked, searching the shorter girl's face. "Because I'm getting the feeling that we aren't."

Rachel licked her lips and wrapped her arms around her middle. She shrugged and shook her head. "No, we're good." Quinn kept staring at her face and Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure?" When Rachel nodded again, Quinn back away and nodded too. "Okay."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's still suspicious attitude and pulled the taller girl into a hug. "We're perfect. I promise. I was acting stupid and that was my fault." Her eyes closed involuntarily as soon as the blonde's longer limbs enclosed around her. She rested her head against the younger girl's chest and smiled before pulling back. "C'mon. The coffee shop that we're meeting my friends at is a place I know you'll love."

She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her across the street, shoulders bumping as they ran. Quinn took a deep breath on the other side; feeling much calmer and relaxed as she followed the noticeably more cheerful Rachel. Quickening her steps to walk beside the brunette, she threw an arm around the girl's shoulders and brought her closer; placing a quick, friendly, kiss to her head. When Rachel laced their fingers together without a thought – it left Quinn to wonder why Rachel was okay with physical intimacy and not verbal.

Quinn could hold Rachel all she wanted, but the second she tried to verbalize it by doing something like her earlier flirting – Rachel clamped up. It confused and upset her, but it also gave her hope that maybe. Just _maybe_, she wasn't as alone in this as she thought.

_Yeah, wishful thinking, Quinn._

It wasn't long before they walked into a very suave coffee shop and Quinn's previous thoughts vanished as she took in the small café. "Wow," she mumbled quietly. She immediately knew this was going to be her go-to place as her eyes continued to roam the shop with wonder. It had a laid-back, sophisticated aura to it that she absolutely loved. It wasn't too crowded and those that were there were keeping to themselves as they drank their coffee and typed on their laptops, or read. Rachel looked at her with a smile.

"I knew you were going to love this place," she said, claiming an empty table by the window. "When I first moved here, this place reminded me of you."

Quinn tried not to show how much that statement affected her as she slipped in the seat opposite of Rachel. Her heart soared at the knowledge that Rachel thought of her, however innocent, while she was in New York. "It's amazing here," she replied honestly. "I already picked it as my go-to-place when I need to study." _Or, get away when living with you becomes too much to handle._

Rachel beamed. "That's great! It's not even far from our apartment."

Quinn coughed in her hand to hide the idiotic smile that was threatening to cover her face at Rachel's word choice. Suddenly Rachel's phone went off and stole her attention. She looked at it and then smiled.

"My friends are here," she said happily. "You know one of them, I think. Kurt Hummel," she prompted.

Quinn rolled the name around in her head. Her eyes narrowed. "He was gay, wasn't he?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Quinn, he was gay."

Quinn's mouth lifted into half-smile and she nodded. "Then yes, I remember him." She remembers his _voice_ to be more accurate. Rachel brought to him over to her house once when she was little. He was the only guy Rachel brought over that Quinn didn't feel threatened by and it was mostly due to the fact that she believed he'd probably _cry_ if he ever had to see a vagina.

"Is he all that's coming?" she wondered.

Rachel shook her head. "No. He's bringing his boyfriend, Blaine, too. I knew him in high school too, but I don't think I ever brought him over to your house. And then there's Brody, he's the last that's coming. I met him my freshman year in College."

Quinn's face scrunched up. "Didn't you date him?"

"Yes, I dated him very briefly in freshman year. It never got serious."

Quinn nodded; a part of her already casting judgment and disliking him. She twisted her body to look behind her when Rachel perked up in her seat with a bright smile. Her eyes glanced over the first one, Kurt, having already seen him when she was younger. Her gaze lingered just a little bit longer on the one with the bowtie and gelled hair and assumed he was Blaine – seeing as how his hand was being gripped tightly by Kurt. Her eyes locked on the last body walking in: Brody. She checked him out; sizing him up and a small smirk formed.

_No competition._

She felt Rachel's hand cover her own on the table and immediately turned to her. Frowning, when she noticed the slight worried look Rachel sported. "Are you okay?" she asked, leaning forward with concern.

Rachel fidgeted. "Stay away from Brody, Quinn." It was said as a warning and Quinn's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "He's a heartbreaker, a player. There's a reason why we never got serious."

Despite herself, Quinn laughed. "Don't worry, Rachel, I'm not in the least bit interested in him."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she tried to find if the blonde was lying. Quinn's brow arched in amusement and that seemed to satisfy the brunette. "Good," she smiled. "Because while Brody is a horrible partner; he's surprisingly a very good friend. And I'd hate to have to end our friendship because he broke your heart."

"Who broke who's heart?" Kurt asked, announcing his presence. "Oh, and thank you _so much_ for getting our attention so we could know where you were sitting," he added sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was in the middle of a discussion with Quinn, Kurt. Besides, this place is hardly big enough to give you too much of a trouble with finding us."

Kurt hummed, but said nothing as he slipped in the seat beside Rachel. Blaine took a seat beside Kurt and Brody sat beside Quinn with a smile she assumed was supposed to be charming.

_Oh, goody. _

"Hello, Quinn," Kurt greeted with a warm smile. "Long time, no see. This is my boyfriend, Blaine." Quinn smiled at the man as he gave a small wave. Brody cleared his throat and leaned in a little too close as he introduced himself.

"I'm Brody," he said, holding his hand out. He sported a cocky smile that most girls probably found attractive.

Eyeing the hand offered, Quinn took it and greeted him coolly. "Quinn."

Brody eyed her for a second before letting her hand go and pulling back with a broadened smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn only tilted her head in agreement.

Rachel cleared her throat. Loudly. Clapping her hand together, she leaned forward; staring at the two intently. "Well, now that the greetings are over with – let's move on."

Kurt was the first to switch subjects. "When do you start school, Quinn?"

"I start towards the end of August. So, in about two months I'll be starting my classes." She tried to hide her excitement, but knew she failed when Rachel raised her brows and smiled widely.

"What are you majoring in," Blaine asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm not sure, yet. I'm thinking English, or something similar to it."

"So, not only are you beautiful; you're also intelligent," Brody flirted.

Rachel frowned at him. "She's eighteen," she warned.

Brody was unfazed. "I'm twenty-five. You and Kurt are twenty-three, and Blaine is twenty-two." He gave Rachel a disarming smile before continuing. "Now that Rachel's satisfied that all our ages out there, why don't we go out and have a little fun?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, but Kurt leaned forward interested.

"What kind of fun?"

"There's a new club that just opened and it even allows eighteen-year-olds in as long as they get stamped." He looked at Quinn apologetically.

"We should go," Kurt announced excitedly.

"No, we shouldn't," Rachel protested. "Quinn . . ."

"I'm fine with going," she cut in. Feeling a little put out by Rachel's smothering.

"It's barely five o'clock," she argued.

"So we'll just walk around 'till it gets a little darker," Blaine reasoned.

Rachel crossed her arms stubbornly, but seeing all of her friends' excited faces caused her to deflate. "Fine," she caved, unhappily.

"Yeah," Brody laughed and clapped his hands once before reaching over to playfully shake Rachel's shoulders until a smile broke through.

They gathered their things and began walking out with Brody leading and Kurt and Blaine right behind. Rachel and Quinn were the last ones out and Quinn turned to her smaller companion when she felt a hand on her lower back. Rachel was looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry about them," she whispered, gesturing to the three men with her head. "They're not . . .," she trailed of before shaking her head with a small laugh. "No, actually, they're always like that. I probably should've warned you."

Quinn smiled. "I like them. They're friendly and seem like fun."

"They are," Rachel agreed affectionately. "But, don't let Brody fool you," she once again warned. "He's bad news."

Quinn laughed, throwing an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. She crushed her into her side and placed a lingering kiss to her head before pulling back with a small smile. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about," she told her honestly.

Rachel smiled, wrapping both arms around the blonde's waist. "Good," she mumbled idly, leaning against the taller girl's frame as they walked down the streets of New York; a smile of content on her lips.


End file.
